Happenstance
by anjeriiia
Summary: Humanity won the war against Titans. Many lives have been lost while serving under the command of lance corporal Levi Ackerman. Instead of repenting for his sins in death, fate played a cruel trick by letting him live on forever as his comrades and lover die before him. Again, fate plays another cruel trick on him when it allowed Mikasa's life to intertwine with his once more.


Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for this pairing, which I happen to adore to bits! I wanted to help contribute to our ever-growing RivaMika fandom by putting in my own two cents.

I'm just playing around with a couple of ideas and literally threw everything I enjoyed in one. This fic is a dystopian, semi-canon-verse, reincarnation AU sort of thing. It was supposed to be a one shot, but I got really carried away.

Kindly let me know what you think of this story so I won't feel stupid for posting it up. Ha.

Summary:

Centuries have passed since mankind won the battle against Titans. Many lives have been lost while serving under the command of Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. Instead of repenting for his sins in death, fate played a cruel trick by letting him live on forever as his comrades and lover die before him. Again, fate plays another cruel trick on him when it allowed Mikasa Ackerman's life to intertwine with his once more.

* * *

Happenstance

Chapter 1: Curses

Levi stopped aging at thirty. Never mind that fact that he was actually older than he looked, but the lance corporal officer continued to retain his handsome, youthful appearance despite the number of years added onto his age. His body and face never accumulated wrinkles, stress lines, and gray hairs, all features which indicate that a human's fragile life does not last forever.

Even though mankind exterminated the existence of Titans, comrades and friends who fought against humanity's most dangerous predators are still dead. Although the purpose of destroying every last Titan was to save mankind, humans continue to foolishly obliterate one another. In the end, humanity was its own worst enemy.

Sometimes, he wondered if all of the lives sacrificed during their struggle against the fearsome, flesh-eating giants were for naught. He had seen far too many pointless deaths in his lifetime, too many to count.

When Levi wasn't thinking about people, their deaths and their gains, he did try to attempt living. He wanted to continue on living so that the soldiers who died in order to protect humanity do not die in vain. Like Erwin, he silently promised to repent for all his sins in Hell after death.

He had not noticed his inability to age, but it was Hanji who first pointed it out a long time ago. She had mentioned that he looked impossibly young for a forty-five year old, and that he did not look a day past thirty. He brushed it off, arrogantly joking that it was a gift bestowed upon him by the gods.

He hadn't realized how ironic his joke had been. He hadn't realized that it wasn't a blessing, but a curse he was given.

Before Hanji had ever mentioned anything about his ageless state though, ignorance had been pure bliss.

He married Mikasa Ackerman, a woman who managed to crawl up underneath his skin and stir up his emotions in more ways than one. He had also done the same to her with his witty antics, infuriating the woman to no end. She had been in denial of her feelings for a long time, but at last, the two managed to annoy their way into each other's lives and call it "love."

Their marriage had been a difficult one; especially since the two learned that Mikasa could not conceive children. It was the most emotionally traumatic time of their married life, and it nearly tore them apart; however, they managed to overcome the obstacles and love each other through both the good times, and the bad.

His strange condition was momentarily forgotten.

It had not occurred to him that his curious case would become problematic in the future, but he started to notice the tired, permanent circles underneath his wife's stormy eyes. He began to see the crinkles on her forehead, which became more prominent as the years go by, the laugh lines framing her mouth even when she wasn't smiling, and the gray hairs sprouting amongst her inky locks.

And then he noticed that although Mikasa was aging naturally, he certainly wasn't. He looked no different from the day he brutally beat Eren at the courthouse many years ago.

That was when it finally hit him.

His wife was becoming old without him. Despite the promises they had made to one another at their wedding, "until death do us part," the years are taking a toll on her body while he was in the greatest condition he has ever been in his entire life.

It was a supernatural occurrence. In a world where people once shifted into Titans, he didn't doubt the possibility of _immortality_, but the idea sounded like a disease and left a disgusting taste in his mouth. He decided to pay the local doctor a visit soon, even though he knew they wouldn't have an explanation as to why he wasn't aging physically.

The doctor had told him that he had outstanding health, and that aging is a natural phenomenon that would come along with time. He need not worry, he said. The doctor also exclaimed that it was a miracle he still looked that young, even though the years clearly piled up on him numerically. He joked that Levi should celebrate it with women and booze instead of feeling concerned about his youthful demeanor.

Besides, many people would kill to look like him at fifty-five. His lips thinned, and his brows furrowed. He did not find the doctor's comment to be humorous. He did not want the "everlasting youth" that many people desired. He just wanted to be able to grow old with his wife.

Levi left the clinic lividly, seething because there wasn't anything wrong with him, but at the same time, there was something terribly wrong with him. He was also angry at that poor excuse of a doctor.

Upon learning about Levi's condition, Mikasa accepted him without question. She told him she loved him no matter how old or young he looked, and will continue to love him for the rest of her life. He embraced her and they made love that night, even though she protested out of shame.

She was embarrassed because her body was no longer beautiful and youthful as it once was, but Levi did not care because they've been married for more than twenty years.

"I look old enough to be your mother," she objected sorrowfully.

"Like hell you are," he replied before lowering down for a kiss.

When it had become painfully clear that everyone around him was aging visibly except for him, he began to feel a great surge of regret. It was laughable, really. Only those on their deathbeds should feel remorse, and yet, Levi felt regretful.

Erwin had already passed away in his early fifties via execution for "war crimes," and Hanji and Mike lived only a couple years after, passing away from old age. Eren and the other brats, who were no longer brats, were also hanging on to their last threads of life, but Levi was still well, still thirty for another bloody year.

He had taken it upon himself to care for his elderly wife as she lies on her sick bed.

"Levi," Mikasa said, only moments away from death. He was seated in a short stool right beside her. "You are still as handsome as when I first saw you."

He chuckled softly in response, trying his damndest to hide the slight quivering of his lips.

"Don't talk as if you're about to drop dead," he chided in his usual tone, devoid of any emotion. Mikasa knew him better than anyone else though.

"You should take advantage of your good looks and find yourself another wife."

"Don't be ridiculous. And risk you chopping off my balls? No thanks." His hand stroked her hair gingerly, noticing the unshed tears glistening at the corner of her eyes.

"I won't," Mikasa murmured quietly. "It's just that I don't want you to be alone."

Levi felt his breath hitched in his throat at hearing the words leave her mouth. She only spoke of the truth they both already knew, but it sounded much more painful when she said it aloud.

"I never would have thought that I'd leave this world before you," she continued on when he didn't answer. "I couldn't even give you children."

"Tch. Made our lives helluva lot easier," he replied, trying to lighten up the mood with his poor attempt at humor.

His heart was heavy with anguish, but his passive face did not betray his emotions as always. His grip on her leathery hand tightened considerably though, as if her life would slip right through his fingers if he were to let go for even a second.

Mikasa knew that his terrible sense of humor, especially during moments of tragedy, was his way of coping with grief. She also knew of the inner turmoil and the hate he must've felt towards himself at that moment. She wanted to squeeze his hand in return, but she couldn't because she lacked the strength. She was just so tired.

"Mikasa, listen. I'm sorry about all of those times we've argued and I was too much of an ass to apologize first."

"Levi-"

"It took me over sixty bloody years to admit I was wrong. It's pathetic, right?" He laughed bitterly to himself, wondering why he mentioned something so petty out of all things he could've said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be more romantic. I tried to, God. I really tried, but I'm really shit when it comes to those things."

Mikasa tried to reach out to him, but he immediately captured her hand in his.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, suddenly seized with despair as he brought her hand closer to him. Time was running out, and he can't seem to tell Mikasa, his wife, everything he ever wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't grow old with you."

"Levi."

He refused to look up.

"Levi, my love," she said more firmly this time, using her other hand to stroke down his cheek and guide his chin to meet her gaze.

He froze upon seeing a smile grace her lips. She appeared to look so fragile and small. When did humanity's most fearsome soldier, a soldier worth one hundred men, become so pitiful?

"You've made me so happy," she whispered, letting her hand fall into her husband's grasp again. "Thank you."

Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she breathed in slowly. Levi felt his insides constrict when she did not exhale.

He thought he was prepared for this. He already knew that there would be a day where Mikasa would out live him, but Levi was never really good with goodbyes. When he witnessed his comrades' deaths in the past, they had died suddenly without warning. He never had a chance to bid them farewell, but maybe it was for the best because saying good bye forever was more painful than being slashed by a blade.

No matter how powerful he is, even though he was deemed Humanity's Strongest, he was still afraid of goodbyes. He would never admit it aloud.

"I'm just taking a short nap. I'm exhausted," Mikasa uttered after several minutes.

Stroking the graying hair away from her temples, Levi bent down to kiss her forehead. Gently, he brought her thin hands to his lips.

"Good night, darling," he murmured, his voice laced with resolve. "I'll see you soon."

For the first time in a long time, Levi shed tears of grief. It was also the last.

And he continued to live on, repenting for his sins by living many more years after that, never looking a day past thirty.

* * *

Levi sat up abruptly in bed, his body drenched with sweat upon waking up from a nightmarish dream. Throwing off the sweat soaked covers, he let the palm of his hand run down his face, wiping away excess moisture that had collected on his skin. Reaching for his countertop, he blindly searched for a water bottle, and when he found it, he unscrewed the lid and took a large swig of the water.

He seldom dreamed anymore. In the past, he used to have reoccurring nightmares of Titans decapitating his friends, or the gruesome days of his childhood where it was to kill or be killed in order to survive.

One night, however; he just stopped dreaming all together. Tonight was one of the first nights he had dreamt again, and it had shaken him to the very core.

With every passing decade, his past felt more and more like a dream, a terrible nightmare. The roar of Titans, living inside enormous walls like caged animals, his comrades dying one right after another, being humanity's strongest, and his most precious person-

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, stopping his train of thoughts before it could venture further down the memory lane. He let the back of his head thump lightly against the headboard of his bed, curling an arm over his forehead and desperately willed the ache in his soul to disappear.

A little nightmare should not deter his emotions that much, but that dream had reminded him of everything he had lost. It reminded him that no matter how hard he tried to forget his past, he will never escape the burden of his sins.

Glancing at the digital clock sitting on his nightstand, he scowled when he realized that it was nearly time for him to get up anyway.

After performing his morning hygienic rituals, Levi began his day by running around the community. Ever since Titans ceased to exist and mankind's justice system improved drastically throughout the century, there has been less violence and less need to protect oneself from danger. There were even lesser reasons to use his Titan slaying skills.

That didn't mean danger does not lurk though.

He was in the running around a corner before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, signaling an incoming call. He retrieved his phone, allowing for the device to scan his thumbprint before answering.

"Ackerman."

"Captain," he acknowledged, waiting patiently for his superior to speak. He fought the urge to roll his eyes when he heard a soft, masculine chuckle from the receiving end.

"Still so obedient, just like I remembered you."

"Too bad you don't remember the charisma you used to possess," Levi responded flatly. "It's such a shame. You were probably terribly constipated in Hell and had to shit it out before you were reborn again."

"Now, now. I'm still your respective commander."

Levi wiped the sweat trickling down his brow, squinting at the first rays of sunlight peeking through the buildings.

"Your title no longer fazes me."

"You sound just like an old man. I just thought you might be interested in the job I'm about to offer." Erwin's tone was playfully chiding, provoking him. Levi sighed in exasperation.

"What is it? I'm sure you're dying to tell me anyway."

"Is that supposed to be a pun in reference to my peculiar condition?"

The dark haired man smirked, not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone.

"It wasn't intended."

Unlike Levi who lived throughout the ages, Erwin Smith would continuously die violent deaths at random times throughout his many lives, remembering each he has ever lived. He took note of the fact that he only remembered the lifetimes after his reign as commander of the Survey Corps. That was his curse. Both in death and in life, he cannot escape the weight of his sins.

It was Erwin who had reached out to Levi first. Before that, the dark haired man had not known that his former commander suffered a fate similar to his own.

"Anyway," Erwin continued, "Your next assignment involves an interesting person."

"I've heard that one before," Levi muttered sardonically. "Let me guess, another fat pig wants me to stalk his cheating wife?"

"Body guard," Erwin corrected. "You were her body guard."

"Tch. Is that what they call it called nowadays?"

"It may surprise you."

Levi scoffed agitatedly, his patience wearing thin. He heard Erwin shuffling papers from the other end.

"I lived over a hundred years. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"That's too bad," Erwin muttered, humming thoughtfully. "I was hoping that you would at least cry tears of joy for me. In that case, I'll go straight to the point. Your next assignment revolves around an uprising model named Miss Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

Lights flashed unblinkingly, radiating every essence of beauty from the sensuous, alluring woman as she posed effortlessly in a plunging V-neck dress. The navy fabric hung onto her body from two pairs of delicate straps upon her shoulders, and the attire flattered her slender frame appealingly. The lengthy dress gathered at her left side, underlying the supplest curves, and below that hip, a long pale leg was completely exposed through an elegant slit.

Her poise illuminated grace and confidence, and her hair was pinned up into an up-do with few strands of dark, wavy hair framing her face. Her grey eyes, lightly accentuated with neutral make-up, were slightly hooded. Her lips were the most expensive shade of red.

She was made for the camera.

"Lovely! Lovely! Ohh, I like that," crooned the camera man as he stood in various angles to capture the exotic image. "You are perfect!"

He took several more shots, guiding the woman with a few more directions before bringing the photo shoot to an end.

"And we're done! Great work Miss Ackerman."


End file.
